pokemon: metallic version
by mypantswer8
Summary: Pokemon.


**Episode 1**

**Some days you're late**

**Some days you're even later!**

"Go!" "Yeah!" "No, not that Pokémon." The question has been asked many times. "What if Pokémon were real?" Well in this story. Prepare to find out. The complaints and comments up there? My friend Seth and I were watching a live Pokémon battle. The person I bet for won and Seth gave me 10 bucks and went home. I went to bed but left the TV on. I watched the show and thought. "Someday I'll become a Pokémon master!"I closed my eyes and immediately fell to sleep. Then immediately woke up when my mom came in my room. "Watch!" She said changing to the professor's channel. "And all eleven year olds may come tomorrow to claim a beginner's Pokémon and start a Pokémon journey." My mouth dropped open. "A free Pokémon!" I squealed with joy. "Good night." Mom said. I thought that night. Ben kriebel a kid from another town who was my friend said the three starters Pokémon were charmander, squirtle, and bulbasaur. I dreamed of myself facing a huge evil Pokémon using my starter Pokémon. I was about to deliver a final fire blast when I woke up. I looked at the clock. "11:00!" I got dressed fast as I could and ran outside. I was seriously panicking. I ran as fast as I could to the lab. I finally got there and saw Conner, Seth, and….Carlos. Carlos is my arch enemy/rival/evil twin. I and he are literally _**EXACT **_opposites. I am bad at sports; he's good at them, I help people in despair, Carlos _puts _them in despair. Also I'm good, He's evil! "Dude," Conner said shaking his, "You're late." Then I realized they each were holding a poke ball. "Professor Oak!" I screamed as I ran in. "Oh! Michael," He said startled. "You're late." I was depressed and frustrated. "I know, but you have a Pikachu to give me or something?" I asked. "Well," He pressed a button and a black and yellow poke ball was sitting on a table. "This one is" I cut him off because I then realized what that was. "A LEGENDARY BALL!" I shouted. Only used to catch legendary Pokémon. "It's not a legendary Pokémon. It's a minun." "A Minun? The weird cheering Pokémon?" Suddenly the ball opened and a minun jumped out and zapped me with electricity. I was black with ash after being shocked. Minun looked over at the professor. "Minun." The professor seemed to understand. "I know but Pikachu was seriously giving Ash a beating." Minun looked angry. "Minun." And he zapped me at what felt like full compasity. I fell over with pain but I couldn't move. Oak and Minun were arguing from what I could tell was about Minun's poke ball. "Fine." Oak finally said putting away the poke ball. "Michael minun is now your Pokémon. You are to leave on your journey immediately." "Great." I said. I walked outside when Oak rushed back out. "Michael I almost forgot your Pokedex." He handed me a red Pokedex. I walked off into the sunset caught Pokémon every day and lived happily ever after. I wish. I was walking back home to get my stuff when I saw my whole family by the door waving at me. I walked up and saw a box wrapped up in wrapping paper with a bow on it. I walked up and everyone started congratulating me. I walked up and my mom handed me the box. "This is from your father." I was stunned. My father had left the town to become a Pokémon professor. We hadn't heard from him in forever. "It was a gift for you before he left."

My smile faded a little bit. "How come I never got it before?" I asked.

"Times are complicated." Mom said looking worried. I opened it and it was a big iron thing with a red dot and a green button by it. "What is it?" I asked. "It's for your journey. Sorry but your father made me promise not to tell you what it is or does." I was a little depressed. "I don't think this will fit in my pack" I said. "It doesn't." My mom said she walked over and put it on my hand. It fit on like a glove so my fingers stuck out holes and I could press the button. I pressed to figure out what it did. A reverse colored poke ball came out.

"What does this do?" I asked. Then a bus came by and stopped. "There's your bus." My mom said. "Bye!" I said waving, so did minun for a weird reason. "Wanna get on my shoulder?" I asked Minun awkwardly. Minun jumped up six feet and landed on my head. "That works too." I said laughing. We got on the bus and our Pokémon journey began.


End file.
